Resolution of a Spirit
by Al-497
Summary: Korra never survived Harmonic Convergence. Sure, she saved the day and trapped Vastu, but the damages inflicted on her body were too much, causing her to leave the materialistic world. But what happens to her now that she is in the spirit world? One-shot AU to Season 2 finale. Boleska, Irosami and of course, Makorra. R&R?


**So this has been on my mind for a few days since I watched that wonderful season finale, and just, what if she didn't make it? This explains what would've happened had her injuries been too much for her. A little sad, but has a happy resolution. **

**Disclaimer: LoK is not mine nor are its characters, this is simply my own interpretation and adaption of said characters.  
**

**Without further ado, Resolution of a Spirit:**

* * *

She choked on her last words, staring tearfully up at her love one last time, before her eyes slipped shut and she fell into eternal slumber. Tears sprung to the mans eyes and he clenched her hand in his, shaking her and begging her to please wake up, to not leave him because he needs her.

She stared sadly at him as he caressed her lifeless body. His black hair, normally spiked, lay flat against his head and pushed up in places where he had torn at it. His amber eyes were so sad and tired they were almost a dull brown, instead of sparkling reddish orange. He was crying and holding her to him, continuing to beg brokenly.

She reached up and touched her hair, which she could hardly even feel. It felt as if everything were transparent, but solid at the same time. It wasn't chocolate brown, however. It was a misty blue, as well as her hands and clothes.

"Korra," a familiar voice called. She turned and saw Iroh standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" she whispered. "Am I-"

He nodded. "We must go to the spirit world before your spirit diminishes completely. Come, Korra."

She went with him, almost subconsciously. She had wanted to stay with her Mako and attempt to comfort him as he cried over her broken body, but she had ended up following Iroh anyway. It was almost as if her spirit were controlling her more than her mind.

They stopped walking once they had reached a small table in the spirit world, decorated with a small pai sho board and a steaming tea pot. "Sit," he commanded.

Korra did so and as she did she got a glimpse of her ponytail whip around her head; it was brown again. She swallowed her surprise and looked solemnly at Iroh. "Will I ever be able to return?"

He shook his head, sadly. "Although you have released the veil on the spirit and human worlds, it is dangerous for a once living creature to return to the human world. You will begin to lose your memories and other aspects about you and you will no longer be Korra." He smiled sadly. "And now that the ties with the other Avatars have been severed, you are more important than ever. You will become a beacon of wisdom for the next Avatar, an earthbender who's most likely being born as we speak."

She collapsed onto her self, her elbows slamming into her knees and her face smothered by her hands. "I was only eighteen!" she sobbed. "I had so much left to do—so much left to say! And now I can't do any of it."

"Korra, you mustn't fret. Your time as the Avatar is finished, yes, but you still have much to accomplish. For example, you can stay and help me to guide lost spirits as their material life comes to an end. You can work on reestablishing ties between you and the other Avatars. There is much yet to accomplish, young Korra."

She glanced up at him, tears still forming in her eyes. A small smile danced upon her lips. "You're right," she murmured. "I do have so much to do! I mean, in just a few years I'll have to start connecting to the new Avatar! And until then, I can explore the spirit world and do everything I can to improve my bending and-"

Iroh chuckled. "Yes, there is much for you to accomplish. Now, in the span of these mere moments, three days have passed in the material world. If you would like, I believe we can spare a trip to your burial. I know I attended mine."

Korra grinned and wiped her eyes, standing. She reached a hand to Iroh and pulled him out of his chair. "Let's go!"

They stepped out of the spirit world and into a Southern Water Tribe temple. Her father stood before the people, an impressive amount, and spoke. He spoke of Korra's stubbornness as a child and how it only grew alongside her as she blossomed into a beautiful young woman. He mentioned how strong and brave she was, as well, and how caring she was for the people; how seriously she took her job protecting the people of the world as the Avatar. A chorus of murmurs and shouts of agreement shook the temple and her father laughed, his sad eyes crinkling in the way the always did when he looked upon Korra.

Her mother spoke next, although she couldn't say much due to the sobs racking her body. What little she managed to say brought forth compliments of Korra's intelligence and devotion to her family and friends.

Next, surprisingly, Desna and Eska stood. "Although we did not know my cousin well, at the end of her days we recognized her talent and ethics," Eska muttered monotonously.

Desna nodded his agreement. "She was there for us when our father turned against us, even though we weren't bothered. I suppose the fact that she thought we were upset was kind, however."

Bolin and Asami went next, latching onto one another for support despite the glares Eska shot at Bolin. "She- she- she was a great friend!" Bolin sobbed. "One of my best."

Asami sniffed. "A true friend. She was so caring and driven, and stood up for what she believed in no matter what. I- I'm going to miss her so much, but I know that even now she will continue to watch over me and the rest of her friends and family."

They moved to sit and General Iroh, of all people, stood and wrapped his arms around Asami in a tight embrace, causing Korra and the original Iroh to steal a knowing glance at one another. Korra smiled contentedly. Iroh and Asami were good for each other, they completed each other.

Tenzin made his way to the front and Jinora gripped his robes tightly. The other children sat with Pema and cried silently into their mothers' sleeves. Jinora looked up at her father who smiled encouragingly. "Korra was my friend," she mumbled. "She was like an older sister to Ikki, Meelo and even Rohan, who will never get to know her, but he will anyway. Because Korra was like family to us and we never forget family."

Tenzin squeezed her shoulder before clearing his throat. "Korra was, as Jinora said, part of the family. I am so honored that I was able to help her and be someone she trusted. I will always love Korra as if she were my own daughter. She grew up to be such a smart and sophisticated lady as well as a powerful and brave Avatar. I'm sure she's in the spirit world and working even now to reconnect her connection to the past Avatars, because that's just how she is. A hard worker and a selfless person." He cleared his throat again as his chin began to quiver. He nodded at the crowd and led Jinora back to the family where Pema wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Mako stood and made his way slowly to the front. He gripped a single rose in his fist. "Korra was- is- the love of my life." He shrugged. "I know it sounds cliché since we're only eighteen, but I loved Korra so much. And I always will, just like I promised her the day before she... died. I, er, I had written a poem, but I think I'll leave that between us. Korra... she wasn't just the Avatar. She was a fierce and brave warrior, but also a beautiful and caring woman. She was kind and selfless and she was the best friend I ever had. I- I can only hope that one day we'll be reunited, but until then I plan on working to stop crime and to help people in her honor, because Korra was all about helping. I- I love her and I know so many people did, because she was so loveable." He trembled and a tear slipped down his cheek, dripping off of the edge of his chin. He coughed and then smiled halfheartedly before going to sit next to Bolin, who slung his arm around him immediately and wrapped him into a hug.

Iroh touched Korra's shoulder. "I think it's time we returned," he murmured.

She nodded, glancing once more at her parents, then Tenzin and his family, before gazing over at Desna, Eska, Bolin, General Iroh and Asami and then shifting her focus to settle on Mako. He was crying into his brothers shoulder, his own shaking rapidly. She smiled softly. "I will always love you, too," she whispered. "I'll be waiting for you, Mako."

Soon enough, Korra's death no longer plagued the dreams of those she loved. They stopped crying at random intervals in the day and were able to eat three times a day as well as sleep through the entire night. Years passed and General Iroh finally proposed to Asami, who thanks to her ingenuity, had made Future Industries worth over one billion yuans. Their wedding was beautiful and extravagant, a mix of traditional Fire Nation ceremonies and modern day styles. It was a happy affair and they even left a seat for Korra in the front row.

Bolin and Eska's wedding followed soon after. They had been unofficially together since the Harmonic Convergence, even if they denied. Eska had become much less menacing and distant as she spent more and more time around people who actually cared for her, as did Desna, who was the new chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Mako proudly stood at the altar as Bolin's best man and Asami as Eska's maid of honor. The two had become good friends after Eska had started spending more time around Bolin, and the watertribe princess had even let Asami give her a makeover. Her hair no longer covered her face, nor did she wear clothes that practically wore her.

Desna married them in traditional watertribe customs in the Northern Palace, beneath the portrait of Unalaq, at Eska's request he at least sort of be present for her wedding. Even though she didn't care for him or his demise, it was still Northern customs that the bride's father oversee the wedding.

Mako soon became immersed in his work as his brother and best friend moved to the North to live with Eska and Asami moved to the Fire Nation where she established the new Future Industries main office. He was chosen for chief when Lin became terminally ill in her old age. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan grew up into beautiful young adults, often visiting "Uncle Mako" at the station, as well as their new cousin, Kole, a young boy Mako had adopted after finding him attempting to rob a Future Industries branch.

_ "Hey!" Mako yelled, grabbing the boy by the collar and ripping him back from the door. _

_ The boy glanced at him fearfully, he had big blue eyes that reminded Mako of Korra. "I- I wasn't doing anything!"_

_ Mako snorted. "Sure. So what's that pick for? Surely not pickpocketing this door?" He snapped handcuffs onto him and led him to the station. He pulled him into his office and glowered at him from behind his desk. "Want to tell me what you were doing at that warehouse?"_

_ The boy sighed. "Look, I was on a job for the Triads, okay? I didn't even want to do it, but I was hungry and broke."_

_ "Where are your parents?" Mako asked._

_ The boy shrugged. "Dead. They died when I was little. I wouldn't be doing these petty robberies if they were still here, you know. I just- I need to eat."_

_ The firebender nodded. "I get it, kid. What's your name?"_

_ "Kole."_

_ "Well, Kole. You're welcome to move in with me if you want. If you need a place, that is. I know what it's like to be reduced to petty crimes to feed yourself."_

_ Kole smiled at him. "I'd like that, a lot."_

Jinora often visited the spirit world through meditation and met with Korra and Iroh to learn more about the ways of the spirits and joined the city council, taking her father's place when he grew to ill to continue work. Ikki became a schoolteacher, Meelo trained with Uncle Bumi, eventually becoming a prestigious general and Rohan became a pro-bender, his team growing nearly as famous as the Fire Ferrets.

All was well, until the day that Kole had died. He and Mako had lived together for years, becoming as close as father and son as either could get. Kole had been playing a game of ball with his father, using fire and water in inventive ways to get ahead in the game. Mako hurled a flaming ball at Kole and he deflected with a sheer and thick wall of ice, causing the fire to diminish and the ball to bounce harmlessly off of the ice and into the street.

Kole grinned at his father. "I'll get it," he called, jogging out into the street. He had bent to pick up the ball when he heard a shout from Mako. By the time he looked up, it was too late and he felt the searing pain of a Satomobile ramming into him.

Images of deja vu flashed through Mako's mind as he held his dying sons hand in the hospital, begging him to stay awake.

The boy quivered and smiled at his father. "C'mon, Dad. Don't cry, not now. I'm sure we'll meet up again, right?"

Mako nodded and pressed his lips against the dying boys brow. "I love you, Son."

Kole smiled and exhaled, and then he was watching the exchange from behind his father. He reached out to grab his father's shoulder, suddenly frightened, crying out when he saw they were a soft, translucent blue, as well as the rest of him. "Don't be scared," a voice called.

He turned to see a beautiful blue woman standing in front of him. Her hair was long and wavy and flowed down her back. Her eyes were warm and comforting, and oddly familiar. Then Kole realized where he had seen her—in a picture frame on his father's desk. "Korra?"

She smiled. "Hello. Now c'mon, we've got to get you to the spirit world before you wash away."

Kole nodded and not unlike Korra, seemingly followed her without ever making the conscious decision to do so. When they entered a beautiful garden teeming with flowers and life and both of their colors had been restored, he took a deep breath. "Is he going to be okay? My dad, I mean?"

"Depends, who's your dad?"

"His name is Mako," he responded. "He's the chief of police in Republic City."

Korra faltered. "Your father is Mako?" she whispered. "I-If you don't mind me asking, who was your mother?"

"A waterbender," he muttered. "My real father was actually just a non bender, who worked for Cabbage Corps. They died when I was young and Mako took me in."

She smiled. "I know your father, and he's going to be just fine. He's a strong man."

"How do you know him? Or any of them, I guess? My cousins? Aunt Eska always talks about you, and there are pictures of you everywhere."

"I was a friend of theirs. I like to think I still am, actually." She paused, grinning to herself. "Now what were you saying about Aunt Eska?"

"Uncle Bo's wife," Kole answered.

Korra laughed gaily. "My stiff, royal cousin married on of the craziest people I've ever met. Odd."

"Eska's your cousin? So you're an aunt of mine, sort of?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Sure, if you'd like. Now you mentioned that you're a waterbender... why don't you show me what you've got? There's a river not too far from here that's great for that kind of stuff."

The two made their way down to the river and began bending the water, hurling it at each other and laughing. Korra grinned mischievously before sending a gust of air at Kole, tossing him back onto his butt. He glanced up at her in wonder. "You're the Avatar!"

She laughed. "Oh, c'mon, Kole. That's old news. You're telling me you hung out with Tenzin's kids and didn't know? Besides, I'm not the Avatar anymore. An earthbender named Ela is."

He shrugged. "No one ever called you the Avatar, they just referred to you as their dead sister."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Korra's mouth and her eyes were shining. "Their sister?"

He nodded. "Weren't you?"

"No, I was born in the Southern Water Tribe. My dad's the chief down there, or I guess he was. He passed away now, I think one of Katara's old students took over after he took care of my dad and proved his worth, or something like that. News always gets a little morphed by the time it reaches the spirit world, it's never the whole truth."

Kole nodded. "Jinora and the rest of them were always so understanding and accepting of me. I guess I get why you were so comfortable with them."

Korra smiled sadly at him. "Hey, it's about time for your funeral if you want to go see it. I went to mine. It was nice to hear the impact I had on others lives."

The boy shrugged. "Doesn't it make you sad?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but it also makes you kind of happy, in a melancholy way."

More time passed and Korra and Kole became great friends and passed the days playing pai sho with Iroh or playing the ball game Mako and Kole had come up with. Bolin and Eska had three children: two daughters, Miki and Pukiq and a son, Suluk. Iroh and Asami had a daughter, as well, named Kaharu.

Korra had gone to bring Desna back to the spirit world after he passed away in his slumber when she caught her first glance of her second cousins, dear Bolin and Eska's children. When she reached for Desna, he was pleasantly surprised to see her and about the fact that he had reverted back to his youthful buoyancy in the spirit world. He happily joined Korra and Kole in their games.

Next was Asami, who was incredibly joyous to see Korra. (And that her youthful beauty had come back, but she wouldn't admit it for the sake of sounding vain.) Soon after followed Iroh, some say by grief. He and Asami's reunion was romantic and passionate, so much so that Korra had to show them to a private part of the spirit world, far, far away from her preferred hang out.

Bolin died soon after, as well as his daughter, Miki, in a boat crash. When Korra retrieved them, Bolin had promptly began to cry after seeing her face. They embraced and Korra was introduced to her cousin, who was a brilliant waterbender with tender blue eyes. She looked remarkably like Eska.

To Kole's dismay, his father simply refused to die and he was faced with the task of retrieving soul after soul of people his father's age. He knew his father was submerged in his work and probably didn't have the time to die, but he (and Korra!) desperately wanted to see Mako's face again.

Korra had gone to retrieve Eska when the news of his fathers death reached him. Iroh encouraged him to go get him, since Korra wasn't available. After some small arguing, Kole finally relented. He was in his old home, pleased to see it hadn't changed much despite a huge portrait of himself over the fireplace. He crept into his father's room where he saw Mako's shimmering blue spirit staring in dismay at his body.

"Dad," Kole called, his voice cracking. "It's time to go."

Mako turned and flung himself at the boy. "Kole," he whispered, "my son." Kole smiled and led Mako back to the spirit world and to the pai sho table. Mako looked down at himself. "I'm eighteen again!" he cried, sparking a small flame in his palm.

Kole smiled dryly at him. "We're the same age now," he murmured. "Come, join me in a game of pai sho."

His father grinned at him. "I'm pretty good at this game, Kole. You're probably going to lose."

This caused the boy to laugh. "We'll see."

The game was finished and Kole invited his dad on a tour of what he had come to know as his home in the spirit world. "Everyone's here. Uncle Bo, Aunt Eska, Miki, Aunt Asami, Uncle Iroh, Uncle Iroh's Uncle Iroh, Uncle Desna... and someone else. She was the one to help me when I got here."

"Do I know her?" Mako asked, glancing at his son up and down. In truth, he looked the exact same as he did when he died, but something about him was so much more mature.

Kole grinned. "You sure do, Dad."

"Mako?" a voice exclaimed.

Mako turned, only to be greeted by the bluest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. The long, flowing chocolate and the delicate caramel skin covered by a blue tunic. "Korra," he breathed.

She laughed, running at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her tightly around the waist and spun her around, and then they were on a cliff. The same cliff they had been on when they shared their first real kiss.

"Oh, Korra," Mako murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I waited for you," she responded, tears in her eyes. Her amber-eyed lover put his hand on her chin, titling her head up and kissing her passionately. It wasn't a long or sloppy kiss, but it was full of love.

"I waited for you, too," he whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead.

And although Team Avatar had been through much since they first joined forces back before the attack of Amon, before the civil war and before Harmonic Convergence, they never lost sight of each other. And even in death they remained together, along with some new additions to the team.

Regardless of their backgrounds or bending abilities, regardless of who was chief or who was poor, regardless of who was powerful and who was weak, they were family, and they spent the remainder of their time together in that beautiful patch of the spirit world, never to be separated again.

* * *

**Just a short, semi sad, semi fluffy oneshot! Drop a review and let me know what you thought... I was considering maybe expanding on the idea of the Earthbender, Ela... maybe involving Bolin's kids in a few adventures with her. Who knows? Let me know in a review!  
**

**Hope you guys liked it, I enjoyed writing it and kind of exploring a more empathetic style of writing without much dialogue. **

**Have a great (enter time of day here) and enjoy the upcoming holiday season!  
**

**_Al**


End file.
